Romance Themes Challenge: Tori and Blake
by Tori Bradley
Summary: Short little fics involving the Blue Wind Ranger and the Navy Thunder Ranger. Done in response to Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Challenge...
1. Chapter 1

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge… **

I own nothing…

**Set During 'Looming Thunder'**

**Friends…**

They had listened to Dustin talk about his friends for a few days now. Of course the Thunder Rangers knew he was talking about his ranger teammates, and Hunter and Blake had decided that no matter what, they'd play it up like they wanted to be their friends, just like they had done to the airhead yellow ranger.

The day everyone was introduced threw the Navy Ranger completely off his task.

"Great you guys finally get to meet!" Dustin said excitedly as two people walked over from the back of the store.

Blake's heart literally leapt into his throat when he saw the girl next to Dustin.

Tall, blonde, gorgeous…

Hunter made the comment that Dustin had told them about his friends and Blake couldn't help it when he stared at Tori.

"Not everything," he replied. A small blush appeared on her face and he couldn't help but grin back.

'What the hell was wrong with me?' Blake thought. One minute he had a plan and the moment he set eyes on her it was out the window.

Tori felt her cheeks warm as soon as she saw the shorter of the two brothers. His dark skin and bright eyes captured her attention from the moment she saw him from the back of Storm Chargers.

Shane pulled Dustin aside, and Blake was grinning like a moron.

"So you guys race with Dustin?" she asked nervously, hoping to calm her racing heart.

"Yeah, we met up with him at the track a few days ago," Blake said. "You race at all?"

Tori grinned. "No, I surf," she replied.

Blake's mind wandered to what she would look like in a bikini… he mentally slapped himself. He had a mission to take care of.

Shane came back with Dustin, and both Tori and Blake looked a bit disappointed when they had to be parted.

"See ya later!" Tori called.

"Yeah, later Tori!" Blake called back.

As soon as she was out the door, Blake rethought his plans…


	2. Secret

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Thunder Strangers Part 1'**

**Secrets…**

Blake's POV

Ever try to keep a secret? Not just a little secret that would make your mother scold you, but an honest to God secret that could ruin your life?

Try dealing with two…

I have to hide the fact that I'm trying to destroy the one person I secretly don't want to.

Hunter doesn't know it, but I can't get Tori off my mind. Today was hard… I fought her.

I literally threw her to the ground countless times and hit her. Not sparring or playful taps… it was all to avenge my parents… so why do I feel so bad?

Even in her ranger form, I could still picture her face… her bright blue eyes and long blonde hair…

I can't get her out of my head. If Hunter were to find out… or if Tori finds out…

Oh I'm so confused! Why can't things be simple? Why does she have to be one of them?

I want to tell her so badly that I think we have something between us. I felt it the moment I saw her. She's been in my head and in my dreams ever since.

I want to take her out… hold her… kiss her…

I hear my brother laugh as we make our way up the hill.

"Their Zord's trashed!" he said as we walked up the hill away from the wreckage we had caused.

I try to laugh. "Yeah," I managed to say as we neared the top of the hill, secretly hoping that Tori was alright…


	3. Knight

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Thunder Strangers Part 2'**

**Knight…**

Tori's POV

I still can't believe he did that. He saved me… came to my rescue like the knights saving the damsel in distress in all those books I used to read.

Not that I'm a damsel in distress, but it's still nice to think of it that way. I never thought in my wildest dreams… well, okay I'll admit that I had dreamed about something like this happening. What girl doesn't want to have the guy of her dreams come to her rescue at least once?

I know Cam's angry with me for bringing him to Ops, but I had nowhere else to go. After he had been checked out, I carefully brought him back to the beach and, thankfully, he regained consciousness on the way there.

Hunter found me with the guys later and said that he would pay me back for helping Blake.

That had happened earlier… before our encounter with the Thunder Rangers.

I can feel the aching muscles in my legs and arms as we walk back to Ops, Blake's face filling my mind again.

He had been so drained when I picked him up and almost dragged him to my van. I swear if it hadn't been for the extra boost my Ranger Powers gave me, I don't think I would have been able to make it all the way up there.

There was something about him… she couldn't quite place it, but it was there. She had a sneaking suspicion that she was falling for him… hard.

"Tori?" Dustin asked. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

I shake my head a little to get Blake's beautiful face out of my mind.

"Yeah, sure," I reply. Dustin and Shane stare at me strangely as Shane presses his hand into the pad and the stone door opens.

What I see makes my blood boil. The Thunder Rangers have Cam held tightly in their grasp.

A moment later, I feel my breath catch in my throat. We get into fighting stances immediately and I feel my entire body go numb… Blake… my night in shining armor…

"How'd you get in here?" Shane asked with venom in his voice.

I see the look on Hunter's face as he stares at me. "Ask her," he says.

My heart stops then as I realize I had been tricked.

"Blake?" I manage to get out, hurt written all over my face.

"I'm sorry, but we had to get into Ninja Ops. I never meant to use you," he said.

For a split second I believed him, but that went out the window as soon as I saw Cam flinch.

"If you hurt him I will hunt you down," I said with a voice I wasn't aware I possessed.

Moments later, Cam is thrown into us and they disappear with Sensei.

I take back everything I said about knights… it's time for this damsel to kick some ass.


	4. Why?

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Thunder Strangers Part 3'**

**Why?**

Neither one of them was quite sure what to make of their current situation…

Tori stood on a cliff overlooking the ocean… her favorite place to go when things got to be too much.

Her mind was filled with images of him… when he saved her from Amphibidor… the first time they met… the way his smile just made her entire stomach turn over on itself…

Why?

Why was she feeling like this still? He had betrayed her trust and kidnapped the one person in her life that she thought of as a father. Her life was not picture perfect, and her family was Shane, Dustin, cam, and Sensei… he had tricked her and then fought her.

She had thought him to be different than the other guys she was interested in. That was an understatement. Never before had anyone made her feel this way.

Why?

Why was she having these feelings for him? What were these feelings? What did it all mean?

They knew the truth now about Lothor; their parents had come to them not two hours ago in the Cavern of Lost Souls and told everyone the story.

As she watched the sun dance on the water, she felt a presence behind her and her eyes widened when Blake showed himself.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked numbly. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

Blake shifted uneasily as he dug his hands into his pockets. "I needed to tell you something Tori," he began. "I wanted to say I'm sorry, for… everything. I never meant to hurt you the way I did."

Tori crossed her arms and lookeda t him with a soft, but annoyed look. "Is that it?" she asked.

Blake shifted again. "Hunter and I are going away for a while. We're not sure when we'll be back," he said softly.

Tori's face softened a bit. "Where are you going?"

"Not sure yet… just tell the guys we said goodbye," he said as he turned his back to her and walked down the winding path towards his truck.

As he disappeared from her sight, a tear made it's way down her face.

'If he hurt me,' she said to herself, 'Then why am I going to miss him so much?'


	5. Test

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Return of Thunder Part 1'**

**Test…**

Tori pulled her helmet over her head and kicked the engine into gear. Soon Dustin's bike was moving swiftly across the sand and small stream.

She wasn't quite sure what had possessed her to go out… but deep down she did. She had told Dustin that she missed him.

That much was very true. The Navy Thunder Ranger was weighing heavily on her mind. He and Hunter had been gone for nearly a month now, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As she rode over a small dune, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye, but she shook it off and continued riding.

She did feel closer to him right now… t was like he was right there with her…

That something caught her eye again and she instantly went on alert. What had she done coming out here all alone? It could be Zurgane, or Marah, or Kapri!

Quickly she glanced over and another bike neared hers. Thinking quickly, she saw a small path leading into the woods and headed for it.

She glanced behind her again and the biker was still there! Being so distracted, she didn't notice the log in front of her.

Tori flew off the bike with a scream and rolled a few times before finally stopping. The other rider pulled up next to her and she stood, ready to fight.

What she saw made her hear flutter.

Blake removed his helmet and she couldn't help but smile. After all those weeks he was finally here, right in front of her.

"What happened to you anyway? You don't call, no letter," she said loftily. Blake smiled, and she felt her stomach flutter again.

"You missed me didn't you?" Blake asked as he saw the faint blush form on her cheeks.

He knew he was taking a risk coming after her like this, but he didn't want Shane or Dustin around.

His relationship with the Blue Ranger was different than with the others. He found that she was the heart of the team… the understanding one… the one that had stolen his heart from the word 'Hi.'

For the past few weeks, he had been contemplating his options with her. He knew there was something between them. Maybe it was because they were Ninjas and more in tune to themselves, but he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. They had a connection…

Tori shook her head and tried to hide the fact that she had missed him incredibly. She too felt the sense of recognition, and it scared her…

Her heart and brain had been tested more time in the passed few weeks than they had in her entire life. Blake too had felt his heart and his head fighting each other.

"We have a way onto Lothor's ship," Blake said finally. Tori's eyes widened a little. "We'll go up there and take him out."

Tori reached out and touched his arm. "You can't do it alone. We're a team now, right? Fighting on the same side?" she said carefully.

Blake felt his skin tingle when she touched him. "Yeah," he got out. "I'll wait to hear back from you guys before we do anything."

Tori thought for a moment and took her hand of his arm, that she noticed was very muscular…

"Okay," she said. "But wait until we talk to Sensei, please?" Blake couldn't say no to her pleading face.

"Okay." He put his helmet back on and turned to her. "I'll be sure to contact you later." With that, he drove off.

Tori watched him go and sighed. She silently prayed to the powers that be that Blake would do what he said he would. The guys weren't going to be pleased with this, but she had faith that he'd pass the test and come back to her…


	6. Fight

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Return of Thunder Part 2'**

**Fight…**

Tori's POV

"I can't believe you guys are serious!" I shouted at Shane and Dustin as they lay Blake's lifeless body on the ground of the cave.

Moments ago, me teammates were suggesting that we leave Blake alone in hopes of finding a way off this stupid island. I knew better though.

"Tor, we didn't mean it like that," Dustin attempted to sooth me. It wasn't working. Shane moved over to where I was kneeling next to Blake. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"There's no way we were just going to leave him here for Hunter to find him," he said softly. "We just need to get out of here."

I sighed. I knew he was right, but I was ready to pounce on him.

"You guys don't get it," I said as he placed my hand on Blake's chest. "He's not under a spell anymore. He wasn't completely gone… you didn't see him before all this happened."

I had a suspicion that they knew what I was getting at. Hell, they had been teasing me about it ever since I took Dustin's bike out. They knew I had some sort of feelings towards the Navy Ranger… but what are they? Do I like him? Care for him? Could I love him?

The answers all hit me as soon as I had ran over to his fallen body, shielding him from his brother… Yes. I cared for him… and I think I'm falling on love with him.

The inner battle in my heart and my mind was raging. I had literally been fighting myself ever since I saw Blake.

It was kind of Shakespearean when you really think about it. We were both on opposing sides, and no matter how much we had pleaded with out respective teammates to join forces, it never worked.

Well, that's just in my mind… Could we truly be star-crossed lovers? I hope so. I feel something for him that I've never felt before in my life. I can only hope that he returns my feelings.

But then there's my mind that tells me that it can never be because life is never that perfect. Then my heart comes in and says anything is possible, and the battle rages on.

A sudden movement from beneath my hand makes me jump back to Blake. I start shaking him gently, calling his name in hopes that he'll wake up. Shane and Dustin are now by my side, no doubt to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Moments later, Blake opens his eyes and looks nervous as he tries to sit up. I gently push him back down.

"It's alright," I say to him. "You're alright." Blake blinks a few times and breathes heavily. Our eyes lock for a moment, and I know that the fight within myself is over…


	7. Gift

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Gift…**

Tori smiled and sighed as she walked around the grounds of the Wind Ninja Academy. Today was definitely going to be a day she would never forget.

She looked at her watch, her beautiful ring shining from her left hand. Her smiled widened when she saw her husband of two years walking towards her.

Blake grinned as he saw Tori in her teaching robes. He was so proud of her and all that she had accomplished. He had raced up until last year, deciding he couldn't be away from his family any longer.

Tori just about jumped into his arms and he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him softly.

"Well, I guess I know how you're day went," he joked as they headed towards his truck.

"It went great," she said. "Anything exciting happen at the Thunder Academy?"

Blake grinned and Tori knew something was going on.

"Hunter asked Kapri," he said as they drove the short distance to their house.

Tori's eyes widened. "Really? What did she say?"

"She said yes of course… the ladies can't resist the Bradley boys," he said mockingly. Tori lightly bumped his arm as they pulled into their driveway.

"Well, I know I can't resist a certain Bradley," she said cheekily as they entered their modest house. Blake grinned and noticed that there was something different about his wife.

She was always a happy person, but today she just seemed… different.

"So what happened with you today?" he asked as he sat on the couch, reaching for a magazine.

Tori grinned and reached into her backpack, pulling out a box. "Well, I stopped at the mall after my doctor's appointment and picked something up for you," she said as she sat with him, handing him the box.

Blake looked at her suspiciously. He knew she had had a doctor's appointment… hadn't he?

"You went to the doctor? What's wrong?" he asked as he began to open the small box wrapped in blue tissue paper.

"Nothing's wrong," she said. "Everything's great." Blake gave her a questioning look, but continued to play along as he opened the box…

Blake took out the item inside and stared at it blankly for several seconds. He held out a small bib with the words 'Daddy's Little Champion' on it along with a dirt bike.

He turned to his wife and saw her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What?" she questioned. "I thought you liked getting gifts?"

Blake snapped out of his trance suddenly. "You… we're… I'm…" he stuttered. "You're pregnant?"

Tori nodded her head and Blake immediately grabbed her in a tight hug, kissing her passionately.

"When? How?" he asked as he backed away a bit, placing his hand over her stomach.

"Well, I think you know how," she said laughing. "As far as when, I'd say right after Marah and Dustin's wedding."

Blake grinned devilishly. "Oh," he said as he drew her in his arms, her back resting on his chest. "I remember now."

They sat silent for a few minutes, their hands resting where their child was growing.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Thank me? For what?" he questioned as the reality of everything began to sink in.

"For giving me this gift," she replied as she turned her head. Blake smiled and kissed her gently.


	8. Mirror

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Takes Place After 'Gift'**

**Mirror…**

Her reflection stared back at her. Was that really her in the mirror? She had changed so much in the passed few months, and she was unsure as to whether or not the person staring back at her was the same girl she remembered.

Her hair was the same; long, blonde, slightly curled…

Her eyes hadn't changed; still the same bright blue she had always had.

Her eyes scanned her reflection again, and she knew why she looked different. It wasn't just her she was seeing…

"Tor? You home?"

She turned towards her bedroom door and saw her husband come in. He stopped in the doorway and just stared.

The love of his life was standing in front of their full-length mirror in nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top pulled up over her expanding stomach, resting just below her breasts.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked as he approached.

Blake grabbed her belly on its sides gently and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You know I am," he replied as he stood behind her, his hands still on her stomach. "What were you doing anyway?"

Tori sighed. "I was trying to see if I recognized myself," she admitted sheepishly. Blake smirked and kissed her cheek.

"Do you?"

Tori took a moment and looked again. "I do… but I also see someone else," she said as her hands rested over Blake's. "I see our baby."

Blake smiled and kissed her again. "Mirrors can show us all kinds of things Tor," he said softly.

"Like our family," she said as she looked at their reflections. Blake smiled and felt their child kick his hand.


	9. Patience

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Pork Chopped'**

**Patience…**

Blake's POV

I fake enthusiasm as I watch the fighting on the big screen in front of me, Sensei sitting next to me munching away at his mini tub of popcorn.

Just the thought of the buttery substance makes my stomach churn. I don't think I'll ever be able to eat the stuff again after what happened today.

Have you ever been covered in artificially flavoring? Didn't think so. It's not too pleasant, and that all I'm going to say about that.

The scene in front of me changes to show the hero of the story saying goodbye to the girl he's secretly in love with.

I can feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Casting a look to my right, I can tell Sensei knows what I feel in my heart…

Yes, it's true. I'm falling for Tori… hard. At this point I'd rather have my helmet on and crash headfirst.

If she hadn't used her powers in public, she'd be the one sitting next to me, laughing at the right parts, commenting on the moves, and having my arm around her shoulders.

I know why she used her powers… she was trying to make everyone happy. I would have understood that she wanted to go see Shane. It wasn't a huge deal. But being the caring, wonderful, thoughtful person that she is, she just wanted to make everyone happy.

I sigh as the movie comes to an end. They'll be other times to ask her out… I'll make sure there are.

But then we never know when Lothor will decide to send down one of his freaks… and training… and work…

No, I say to myself as Sensei Amino's words from when I was very young come back to me.

'Be patient Blake. Anything you want in life that is truly worth having will all come in time.'

I sigh and know that he's right.

I'll attempt to practice my patience… I know that she's worth waiting for.


	10. Power

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'I Love Lothor'**

**Power…**

Tori sat out by the lake. It seemed as though this was the only thing unspoiled by Lothor's attack on her beloved Wind Ninja Academy.

The sun was setting, shading the mountains with brilliant colors. She smiled as two birds flew overhead, playing in the air.

One thought filled her mind and she couldn't shake it…

Her day had been filled with so many highs and lows that she wasn't sure what to think anymore.

They had fought… over her. Cam and Blake throwing vicious blows at one another over her left her completely confused. Sure they had been under a spell, but she hoped deep down that the Navy Ranger's affection had been true.

Blake was constantly on her mind, never more so than now. What he had said while she was down on the ground after being hit still rang through her mind…

'_Nothing can defeat the power of love.'_

'Does he love me?' she thought. Her heart sped up in her chest and she knew then that she loved him. Through everything… he had come to her rescue. He was the only one of the guys that treated her like a girl; something that she wasn't all that used to.

Not that she wanted to be a 'girly girl,' but it was nice when a guy occasionally opened the door for her, or waited for her while the others went off on some venture.

She knew that she was falling for him… or maybe that she already had. She shook her head.

'Even if I do, there's no way he loves me… he was under that spell.'

She recalled his comments moments earlier about not wanting to fall in love again…

But then again, he did correct himself after looking at her…

"Hey."

She turned and felt her breath catch at he sat down next to her, placing one hand behind himself to balance.

"I was wondering where you went off to… There's still a ton of food left if you're hungry," Blake said, trying to easy the tension he felt between them.

Today had been no picnic for him either, but it had made him think a great deal.

Was the only reason he fought for Tori the spell?

No. He had told himself that over and over again. He knew what he felt for her…

"You never did answer my question," she said gently.

Blake knew this was coming, and he was finally ready…

"I wanted you to know the truth… about how I feel about you," he said carefully. Tori turned to face him and felt his hand on her cheek, pulling her to him.

Their lips met and held for several seconds before releasing, grins on both their faces.

"Blake," she whispered as he pulled her to him again, this time tenderly, taking in everything about this moment…

"I meant it when I said nothing was stronger than love," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek. "I wasn't about to let that freak hurt you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you, spell or not."

Tori felt tears brimming her eyes as she settled into his arms. "I love you too," she said as they joined together in another kiss; the sun setting, casting the sky in shades of blue…


	11. Smile

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'The Wild Wipeout'**

**Smile…**

Blake's POV…

I see her shyly bite her lip after I finally confess that I like her.

That coy little grin makes my stomach flip and my heart race. What I wouldn't give to kiss those lips and feel her smile against mine. She grins at me again and I can't bring myself to find the courage to show her exactly how I feel about it.

Before I know it, she grabs my hand and pulls me down to the water laughing the whole way.

For the next few minutes she attempts to teach me how to stand on her surfboard, attempt being the operative word.

I fall into the water more times than I can count, but when I look up to see her smiling face, I know that it's all worth it.


	12. Green Eyed Monster

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During 'Double Edged Blake'**

**Green Eyed Monster…**

Blake smiled when he saw Tori bouncing down the hill towards him and Leeann. Today had been interesting to say the least. Tori had followed him and he was pleasantly surprised that she had.

Maybe she felt the same way about him as he did her…

They began walking and Blake grinned.

"You're kinda cute when you're jealous," he commented as he smiled devilishly at her.

"Jealous? I was not jealous," she replied.

"Right," he said laughing. "Sure you weren't."

That did it. Tori took off after him don the beach, each exchanging light sparring moves as they continued their play.

Tori made a move towards him and rather than moving back, Blake grabbed her around the waist and spun her in the air.

Laughing the entire time, Tori tried to wiggle out of his arms, only to have them both land on the sand with Blake leaning over her.

"Admit it," he said. "You were jealous. Tori shook her head, no, with her lips tucked in. Black began to tickle her sides until she finally opened her mouth to laugh.

"Alright!" she cried out at last. Blake smiled triumphantly and they both stopped to catch their breath, realizing the position they were in.

Blake looked at her tenderly and placed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. "You have no reason to be jealous Tor," he said gently.

Tori felt her heart speed up as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his with the softest of kisses.


	13. Worst Case Senario

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During '**Storm Before the Calm P 1'

**Worst Case Scenario…**

Tori looked around the piles of burning zord wreckage and fought to keep the tears from coming.

"Anything Cam?" she asked into her communicator nervously. She spied a part of his beetlezord and rushed over to it.

'Nothing,' Cam's voice came back. Tori felt her heart sink.

'No,' she thought to herself. 'He's not gone… he can't be.'

She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Dustin and Shane at her side.

"We'll find them Tor," Shane assured her.

Tori tore herself away from them and demorphed, falling to her knees shaking.

"I never told him," she whispered as her tears finally came. Dustin knelt down and gathered her into his arms.

Dustin shot a look to Shane and he too knelt beside their female companion, offering her what comfort he could.

Tori's mind was racing. She had seen it with her own eyes… their zord blew apart, taking Hunter, and the love of her life with it.

"No," she said as she stood, a look of utter determination in her eyes. "We have to find them! He's not gone!"

She began to run and the others followed her.

Her mind was a blur as she ran towards Ops, stopping short when she saw the destroyed remains of their base.

Shane and Dustin followed behind her and were instantly dumbstruck.

Their worst fears were confirmed when they saw their base destroyed…


	14. Closer

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During '**Storm Before the Calm P 2'

**Closer…**

Blake and Hunter carefully made their way back to Ninja Ops following the battle.

"That was close bro," Hunter said as they pushed their way through the trees.

Blake followed his older brother and breathed a sign of relief when the entrance to Ops was in sight. "Yeah," he replied softly.

He was in all truth scared to death… they had almost died… and he never got the chance to tell Tori how he felt. If he was in doubt about his feeling before the battle, they were confirmed ten fold now.

The last thing he saw before they ejected was her face… and he thought that he heard her voice calling to him…

He and Hunter landed a few miles from the sight of their zords, and trekked their way through the forest until they found what they were looking for.

Hunter carefully opened the hatch to the secret base and he and Blake both smelled smoke and heard the others talking.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Blake asked as they walked into the nearly destroyed base.

Before he could say anything else, he found that his arms were full with Tori. She nearly ran across the room and grabbed him in her arms.

Not wanting to release her and held her against him and gently kissed her temple.

"It's alright Tor. We're back," he soothed. Tori sighed with relief and backed away from him a bit, not believing that he was really safe.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused both Blue Rangers to turn. Everyone in the room was smiling, including Sensei.

Blake reluctantly released Tori and he and Hunter finally go the chance the meet Sensei Watanabe.

After hearing that Cam had been captured, Blake immediately knew that they needed help from the captured ninja students still on Lothor's ship. He and Hunter volunteered without question to go.

Hunter walked outside to the secret holding bay for the Dragon Force vehicle with Blake following. Shane and Dustin were inside talking with Sensei, but Tori had somehow escaped Ops without anyone noticing.

As he neared the hanger, Blake felt a presence behind him. Turning immediately, he saw that Tori had followed him out.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked softly, not daring to look at him.

There were tears in her eyes as she thought about losing him again. That afternoon had been the scariest of her life. She had honestly thought that he was gone… now he was leaving again…

Blake didn't hesitate as he walked over to her and enveloped her in his arms. Tori's arms went around his neck and she hugged him tight. "I thought I lost you today."

His arms tightened around her and he let her words sink in. She was genuinely concerned about him…

And it was in that moment that they both realized that their feelings ran deeper than they even knew… they loved each other… they both knew that now.

Blake eased her away from him a bit and gently laid a kiss on her lips. Tori's eyes slid shut as she returned the kiss just as gently. After a small lifetime they broke apart and Blake cupped her face in both his hands.

"I promise I'll come back… then we can pick up from right here," he said as he kissed her again.

Tori smiled and hugged him once more.

"I'm holding you to that," she said as they let go. "Be careful."

"I will," he replied.

Tori watched him go, still feeling the warmth of his body and his kiss still on her.

The ship took off into space, and Tori knew that she and Blake were only going to get closer after this…


	15. Take my Hand

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Set During '**Thunderstorm P 2'

**Take my Hand…**

"Wait!" Hunter yelled as he, Blake, and Cam hopped over the guardrail towards their teammates.

Blake felt his heart stop for a moment.

There she was… after all those months of being away he finally saw her… and she was… evil.

Never in his wildest dreams did he think that she of all people would be swayed by Lothor's power. She was the one who convinced him and his brother to side with the others… now…

"Wait a minute!" Kira said. Blake turned to her. "Blake? I knew I recognized you… you're a power ranger!"

He wanted to explain everything, but they had a plan.

"We stick with our own kind," he said as he, Hunter, and Cam took their place alongside their teammates.

Tori saw Blake stand in front of her and grinned wickedly. Even under a spell, her feelings for Blake weren't altered.

'I knew he'd come back,' she thought. 'Now we'll be able to destroy those Dino brats… especially the yellow one…'

Cam held out the new power disks and Tori wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"We already have our powers," she said.

Blake explained to her that these were straight from the Abyss of Evil, and looking into his eyes she was willing to do anything for him…

Blake silently prayed that this was going to work.

The moment the new disks were activated, the Wind Rangers fell to the ground and Blake immediately felt a small pain of guilt for tricking them like they did, but it was for the best.

Tori's head was spinning, as she lay flat on her back. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. When she opened them again, she thought she was seeing things.

Blake was standing over her, offering her his hand, a small smile on his lips.

Tori took it and stood on shaky legs. Blake took a hold of her arm to steady her and she actually got a good look at him… and boy did she like what she saw.

His months away had built his muscles as she felt his arm under hers.

"You alright?" he whispered.

Tori nodded her head, not daring herself to speak. Blake nodded and turned back to the others.

Later that night, after Lothor and his goons had been sent back to the Abyss, Tori found herself watching the stars outside of Hayley's. Everyone had congregated there following their battle.

Blake had won his race, but something still wasn't right… he hadn't really spoken to her since he offered her his hand.

"Tor? You out here?"

Her breath caught as Blake came and stood next to her. He could hardly believe that they were here… together… after all the months apart.

"Hey," she said softly.

And then the awkward silence began… they both wanted to say things, but they wouldn't come out… so Blake did the only thing he could think of.

He reached, took her hand, and pulled her right up against him.

Tori grinned as his arms wrapped around her middle, and his lips touched hers.


	16. Dare

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Takes place after 'Take my Hand'**

**Dare…**

Tori raised her eyebrows as she saw her teammates congregated at the counter at Storm Chargers.

She smiled from the alcove as she saw Hunter obviously push Blake into Dustin. Turning back to her surfing magazine, she sighed. Blake was on leave from Factory Blue for a few weeks, and after their little team up with the Dino Rangers, she thought that maybe he'd get the nerve to ask her out.

Frankly she was getting annoyed. They had shared a kiss outside of Hayley's, but Dustin just happened to interrupt it before Blake could say anything.

Over at the counter, Blake couldn't believe what was happening.

"You guys, I don't need to be dared to go ask her out," he defended himself. He wanted to… badly. If Dustin hadn't interrupted them yesterday…

"So do it then," Dustin said laughing.

"Yeah dude, what are you waiting for?" Shane added.

Blake let out a frustrated breath. "I'm waiting for a time when you three won't be watching me like a hawk," he said. Hunter put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Hunter turned to Shane and Dustin.

"I think that's our cue to get the hell out of here," he said smiling. "But don't stay out to late," he said mockingly.

Blake shook his hand off his shoulder. "Ok mom," he answered.

Tori watched the three leave and put her magazine down when she saw Blake approach her. He looked a bit uneasy, but she smiled as he sat next to her.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Blake grinned. "They seemed to think that the only way I'd ever ask you out is if they dared me to."

Tori looked at him questioningly. "But," he said as he moved closer. "I told them I didn't need to be dared."

He put his arm around her and she smiled. "Really now? And when were you going to get around to asking me out?"

"How about now?"

Tori grinned. "Alright… ask me."

"What do you say I pick you up tonight and we head down to the boardwalk? Lots of stuff to do down there."

Tori broke away from him and stood. "I'll think about it," she said as she grabbed her bag grinning.

Blake was dumbfounded. "Oh come on Tor! Don't make me beg."

She turned to him. "I waited for almost a year for you to ask me out… I think you can wait a few minutes for my answer.

With a triumphant grin, she walked out the door leaving Blake in a state of complete confusion.

About five minutes later his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yes," Tori said into her phone.

Blake was grinning from ear to ear as he looked outside and saw her standing by the window.

He smiled. "I'll pick you up later then."

Tori nodded and hung up, getting into her van.

Blake grinned to himself as he fell back into the cushions…


	17. Color

Theme Challenge: Tori and Blake 

**Series presented by:** Tori Bradley

**AN:** Response to the **Ars Amatoria's Ranger Romance Themes Challenge**

**Takes place after 'Dare'**

**Color…**

They had been to the various outdoor vendors at the Blue Bay Harbor Boardwalk. Tori couldn't remember the last time she had had this much fun. The date was turning out to be everything she hoped it would be and more.

Her arm was securely around Blake's waist as his was around hers. It was nearing sunset and Blake pulled her a bit closer as they walked onto the beach.

Tori grinned as she took her sandals off and they walked hand in hand along the shoreline.

"The waves are so good right now," she commented as they paused. Blake grinned.

"Well, you brought your bathing suit like I suggested right? I figured there was no way you could stay out of the water.

Tori playfully smacked his arm. "I was not thinking of going in there… but I do have my suit on."

Blake laughed at her a bit and began to take his shoes and jacket off.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked.

"Well," he said as he lowered his pants to show his bathing suit. Tori shielded her eyes for a moment only to turn red when she realized he was wearing a suit underneath.

Blake grinned wickedly as he removed his shirt and saw Tori's expression change a bit.

What she saw literally made her breath hitch. He was absolutely gorgeous. Sure she had known that before, but seeing him like this… his time on tour had honed his upper arms and his torso was everything she thought it would be… toned, tanned, and perfect.

A moment later, Blake felt his heartbeat increase and he swore he started sweating.

Tori pealed off her t-shirt revealing her bikini top to him. If that wasn't enough, she then removed her skirt and Blake was unable to speak. Not only was she everything he had ever dreamed of, but her suit… it was his color.

"What?" Tori asked as she saw the look in his eyes. "You don't like it?" she asked as she turned around. Blake only nodded as he saw the tight navy fabric hugging every one of her curves perfectly.

Tori grinned. She had a feeling that he would react this way. She had deliberately worn this suit in hopes that he'd understand that she really cared about him.

Blake finally got his senses back. "You look… wow…" was all he could say. Tori smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" she shouted as they ran into the water.

As they rode the waves with their bodies, Blake realized that he was more in love with her in that moment than he had been before… she wore his color and he knew why.


End file.
